


Communism Emodied

by EagleStaff, HIMS, Kittycat344



Category: HIMS (Real-Life)
Genre: chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleStaff/pseuds/EagleStaff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIMS/pseuds/HIMS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat344/pseuds/Kittycat344
Summary: This is based off my real groupchat. at this point it's been around for a while





	1. Communism Embodied

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my real groupchat. at this point it's been around for a while

CAMERON MOSKITO added CLARE to the [COMMUNISM EMBODIED]

CAMERON: welcome to the groupchat Clare

CLARE: no no no

CAMERON: yes yes yes

ARDEN: who's that

CLARE: Clare, who's you

ARDEN: i am Arden

CLARE: sick

CHRIS: hi

CHRIS: I am Chris

CHRIS: also satans left hand man

ARDEN: Niiice

CLARE: can I intern?

CHRIS: and so begins what will be a shitty day

ARDEN: lmao saaaame

ARDEN: I have this Spanish thing to do

ARDEN: and finish a test on the bus

CLARE: I have to listen to people fail on a simple playing test

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CLARE: Bernie somehow got a dick mark on his forehead

CHRIS: come at me

CLARE: why, so I can get beat up?

CHRIS: ILL KICK YOUR ASS

CLARE: yes you will

CHRIS: anyways are you failing any classes yet?

CLARE: not yet, but I might cause I hate the LA teacher

CHRIS: that sucks

CLARE: yeah

CIRRUS: y'all why is it whenever I come back there's like 100 messages

CLARE: attached_IMG_4448_ reader_x_pennywise_porn_

CIRRUS: STOP

CIRRUS: STOP

DJANGO: we don't need this in the groupchat

~~~~~~~~~

CLARE added KATHERINE to [COMMUNISM EMBODIED]

CLARE: we do

KATHERINE: y'all are fucking bitches

CHRIS: come the fuck at me

DJANGO added IAN to [COMMUNISM EMBODIED]

IAN: hey

IAN: hey

IAN: hey

IAN: what do you call a pedophile jiggly puff

IAN: a kiddlyfuck 

IAN: who is anyone anymore

~~~~~~~~~~~~

ARDEN: who is 673-7890

IAN: I am the God of Pokemon puns

KATHERINE: I think that's Ian 

KATHERINE: aka Curvy Twig

IAN: what Pokemon is just three dogs?

CHRIS: Arden what's my name

ARDEN: just Chris my dude

IAN: it's PUGTRIO

CHRIS: ms lau is so high

ARDEN: God y'all are the best


	2. Chapter 2

Chris: Like

Arden: TRRUUUEUEEeeeee

Chris: She says so much stuff

Chris: Not literally high.

Arden: Yeah ikr

Chris: Not actually 

Chris: But like

Arden: And she's always trying to show us pictures of herself and her cats

Chris: She makes so many weird analogies

Arden: She put a book like one inch from my face

Arden: Like to show me a picture of herself on the book

Ian: Hey guys

Arden: Yeah

Ian: What pokemon is the kinkiest

Chris: Kinkymom

Chris: Pinkie pie

Chris: Pork

Ian: IT'S NOSEASS

Chris: Porkpie

Arden: YALL NEED JESUS

Chris: I am Satan

Arden: actually jk you're cool

Ian: I'M JESUS OF POKEMON PUNS

Ian: THAT'S ENOUGH RIGHT?

Arden: Lmao

Chris: I need more puns

Chris: Fill me up

Arden: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ian: WHAT IS THE SECOND KINKIEST POKEMON

Arden: Your mom

Ian: IT'S LIKYURBUM

Arden: Wow ok

Ian: WHAT POKEMON IS A POLICE MAN

Katherine: dEaTh

Ian: IT'S JIGGLYCUFF

Arden: No dude that's the kinky one

Arden: ;)

Ian: WHAT POKEMON FELL IN A PUDDLE

Ian: WOBEWET

Ian: WHAT POKEMON SMOKES

Ian: JIGGILYPUFF

Ian: OK I'm done for now.

Arden: wow

Arden: Woooowwww

Clare: I leave for 2 minutes!


End file.
